darkorbitfandomcom-20200223-history
Pet 10
Overview The Pet 10 (stylized as P.E.T. 10) (similar to a drone) is a robotic NPC companion that follows and aids you in many ways for your space adventure. It is capable of earning experience as you complete quests, destroying aliens and/or enemy players. The P.E.T. 10's maximum level is 20, changing in appearance throughout leveling up. It is recommended to purchase a P.E.T. and Kamikaze gear level 3 as soon as basic items have been obtained, as the kamikaze gear is one of the most useful tools for farming aliens in the game. Cost & Fuel Consumption The P.E.T. 10 itself costs 50,000 Uridium in Shop and is not available in Auction. It can also be assembled in the Assembly which will cost only 25,000 Uridium if you buy the parts, and will also give you 3,000 bonus Uridium to rename your P.E.T. It has always been for 50,000 Uridium. But has occasionally been offered with some CPU, Protocols and Fuel for Payment. The P.E.T. 10 needs fuel to perform actions and while activated. Fuel consumption increases with the P.E.T. 10's level and the amount of equipment it is using. Activating the P.E.T. consumes 25 fuel as well. The formula for the fuel consumption of the P.E.T. 10 is: 1 + ( Level * 2 ) + ( Protocols equipped * 2 ) + ( equipped * 4) per minute Fuel can be purchased in the shop under "P.E.T./Gears" for 0.25 Uridium per unit, with a minimum of 4, as Uridium can only be spent in whole units. The maximum fuel capacity is 50.000 units. Equipment The P.E.T. 10 is able to be equipped with any lasers, shield generators, gears, and AI Protocols. Leveling up the P.E.T. grants access to new slots for all items as well as hit point upgrades, which must be purchased to be used. Levelling also physically changes how your P.E.T looks. Please note all players can see your P.E.T level when it is activated. Using a P.E.T. 10 The P.E.T. 10 box is represented by the circular symbol, once opened it will not show any details until the P.E.T. 10 is launched. Simply click the "play" button to activate your P.E.T 10. It will cost fuel to launch the P.E.T. 10. If you do not have enough fuel only the fuel symbol will show to remind you to purchase some. The launch button will change into a dock button when the P.E.T. 10 is on the space map. Click that button when you wish to not play your P.E.T 10. When launched, the box will display the statistics for your P.E.T. 10. The image on the left of the window shows your P.E.T. 10's current level in the bottom right of the picture; your P.E.T. 10's name is shown at the top of the box. Underneath the name the HP, shield, fuel and EP of the P.E.T. 10 are shown. If you hover your mouse cursor over the numerical values of each will be shown when in play, there is a dropdown icon below the experience bar and fuel for your use of any gears equipped on the P.E.T. 10. P.E.T/Gear Gears are equipped to your P.E.T to give it active abilities, revolving around PvP and PvE. You can read about them and all the different kinds here. The Gear on the P.E.T. 10 will last for an unlimited amount of time so you can buy Gear you will not lose it unless you sell it. AI Protocols AI Protocols grant passive stat increases to the P.E.T. 10, including laser damage, health, fuel economy, and cargo/bonus box content. Multiple Protocols You are allowed to equip multiple protocols of the same type. At MAX Level the P.E.T. 10 is capable of holding 12 protocols. So for example you are allowed to have 12 AI-R1 Radar protocols installed at the same time, giving your P.E.T. 10 a significant distance it can travel on its own. Hit Points The P.E.T. 10's HP can be increased by the G-HP1 gear. However, you cannot equip this onto your P.E.T. 10. As your P.E.T. 10 gains levels, the cost of the G-HP1 will increase, and the amount of extra HP added to your pet will also increase. Here are the maximum possible amounts of HP your P.E.T. can have (Keep in mind that the P.E.T.is not affected by the HP booster) and their costs: Level 0: 50,000 HP ---- With original P.E.T. 10 Purchase, 50,000 Uridium Level 1: 60,000 HP ---- 5,000 Uridium Level 2: 70,000 HP ---- 10,000 Uridium Level 3: 80,000 HP ---- 15,000 Uridium Level 4: 90,000 HP ---- 20,000 Uridium Level 5: 100,000 HP ---- 25,000 Uridium Level 6: 110,000 HP ---- 30,000 Uridium Level 7: 120,000 HP ---- 35,000 Uridium Level 8: 130,000 HP ---- 40,000 Uridium Level 9: 140,000 HP ---- 45,000 Uridium Level 10: 150,000 HP ---- 50,000 Uridium Level 11: 160,000 HP ---- 50,000 Uridium Level 12: 170,000 HP ---- 50,000 Uridium Level 13: 180,000 HP ---- 50,000 Uridium Level 14: 190,000 HP ---- 50,000 Uridium Level 15: 200,000 HP ---- 50,000 Uridium Level 16: 210,000 HP ---- 50,000 Uridium Level 17: 220,000 HP ---- 50,000 Uridium Level 18: 230,000 HP ---- 50,000 Uridium Level 19: 240,000 HP ---- 50,000 Uridium Level 20: 250,000 HP ---- 50,000 Uridium Total XP for P.E.T. 10 levels NOTE : P.E.T 10 will recieve 5% of every experience you get from the game. Reward for Destroying an Enemy P.E.T. 10 'The P.E.T. 10 Rewards have changed to the following: ' *Level 0 – 5000 EP and 10 Honor *Level 1 – 6000 EP and 10 Honor *Level 2 – 7000 EP and 20 Honor *Level 3 – 8000 EP and 30 Honor *Level 4 – 9000 EP and 40 Honor *Level 5 – 10000 EP and 50 Honor *Level 6 – 11000 EP and 60 Honor *Level 7 – 12000 EP and 70 Honor *Level 8 – 13000 EP and 80 Honor *Level 9 - 14000 EP and 90 Honor *Level 10 - 15000 EP and 100 Honor *Level 15 - 25000 EP and 150 Honor *Level 16 - 30000 EP and 250 Honor *Level 17 - 40000 EP and 300 Honor *Level 18 - 50000 EP and 500 Honor *Level 19- 75000 EP and 750 Honor *Level 20- 100000 EP and 1000 Honor Tips while using the P.E.T. 10 *Always have your P.E.T. 10 out at the end of a Galaxy Gate or finishing a quest (your P.E.T. 10 will recieve lots of Experience Points). *If your P.E.T. 10 is out on a cargo/resources transfer, it will continue gathering EXP from your kills. This is because during the "run" of X amount of time, your P.E.T. 10 is still active although not with you. *Use the Kamikaze if you are Premium, as without premium it can cost a lot of Uridium if your P.E.T. 10 is destroyed *Use the Kamikaze on big groups of aliens, or in galaxy gates. *If you want your P.E.T. 10 to deal high damage then buy the 'alien protocol' or the "laser protocol". Category:Shop Category:Uridium Category:NPC Category:Shield generators Category:Laser Cannons Category:Laser Battery Category:Goal Category:P.E.T 10 Gears Category:P.E.T. 10